


Cold Hands

by LegendOfMischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Reader-Insert, bad guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfMischief/pseuds/LegendOfMischief
Summary: A reluctant Loki provides comfort during a migraine.





	1. Cold Hands: Part 1

     Loki had been told by Thor in a rather hurried manner to ‘stay put’ in the Avengers tower, leaving Loki muzzled and in handcuffs which thankfully had a decent length of chain between them. To which the God of Mischief had merely rolled his eyes before sitting on a couch near a window and opening up a book to read. Loki believed himself to be alone in the tower and thus was relaxed for the next several hours.

     Y/n had been sleeping in her room, or rather trying to but it was mostly spent in agony. Finally she gave in to her dry tongue, grabbing her glass and stumbled out of her bed.

“Jarvis…migraine…” She started but stopped, staring in a daze before closing her eyes with a whimper.

“I understand Miss. The migraine protocol is in effect, I will alert Mr. Stark.” The AI responded as it brought black out blinds down on every window in the tower, turned off all the lights, and lit dim soft red lights along the floor. Y/n hummed a brief acknowledgement as she put a hand to her wall and slowly made her way out of her room.

     Loki looked up at the sudden movement on the windows, and discarded his book when the lights shut off. He was alert but stayed seated on the sofa.

     Y/n made it to the hallway that led to the room Loki and a small mini kitchen was in, but her vision suddenly blanked into a bright white. She let out a small gasp followed by a whimper as her knees buckled underneath her causing her to fall to the floor. The empty glass flying from her hand and shattering on the floor in front of her. Y/n’s hands trembled as she brought them to each side of her head, the sharp pain peaking. She couldn’t think about anything but the pain, she tried desperately but finally gave in to the feeling of never ending pain and suffering. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t see.

     Loki stood abruptly at the sound of the glass shattering, he walked towards where the noise had come from and was met with the sight of a small woman kneeling with her hands on her head while her head rested on the floor. He tilted his head before his brows furrowed at her trembling, her panicked breathing and her complete lack of reaction to the sound of his chains or the crunch of glass beneath his boots. After deciding she was not a threat to him he moved forward and crouched in front of her, he reached out with one hand, gently touching just under her jaw and moving her head so that she would look up at him. She followed his motion to lift her head while her blank eyes gazed in what seemed to be straight through him. The woman let out a small mew of comfort that his cold hands provided her and she leaned into his touch on her flushed skin. Loki moved his hand to cup her cheek as he studied her, watching the tear of relief fall from her eye and down her cheek. His suspicion that she was without sight was confirmed when she brought a hand up to touch his that remained on her cheek. The pads of her fingers ran across his hands towards his wrists where she discovered the handcuffs he wore, she briefly felt the chain that connected them before her fingers moved up his forearm. She made note of the leather that somehow felt foreign and continued up his arm, until she touched the side of his face. Y/n gently felt her way around his gag, she let out a small hiss before her fingers skated much faster back around the side of his head to the back where she undid the gag. It fell to the floor with a clang. Loki’s eyebrows rose at her actions though he remained silent.

“I can’t….I can’t see.” Her speech was slurred slightly and it took her awhile to speak as the pain continued to break her thought process. “Make it…make it stop.”

     Loki pursed his lips before rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh. He removed his hand from her cheek to which she let out a whimper at the loss, before letting out a cry of pain as he lifted her suddenly in his arms and walked towards the couch he had been sitting on. Y/n’s hands clung desperately to the leather material of his clothes as his motions caused a pounding surge of fresh pain to her head.

“So weak.” Loki said lowly with distaste as he sat down with her in his lap.

Y/n spent several long minutes laying against his chest and shoulder, trying to steady her breathing in order to try to relieve any bit of pain she could. Once the ebb of her headache eased enough for her to form thoughts again she spoke softly.

“Your..hands. Please..” She asked, Loki reluctantly placed a hand in hers and he sneered when she placed his large hand against her forehead. Y/n let out another mewl of relief as his cold hand gave her reprieve from the pain, chasing it away.

“Your hands are so cold.” She said, pausing in her sentence as she relished the cold. Loki opened his mouth to let out a bitter retort but she continued. “So gloriously cold, it’s amazing. Thank you.”

     Loki raised an eyebrow at her words, he chose to remain silent on the matter and soon she had drifted to sleep in his lap.

     About an hour into her slumber he felt her suddenly relax completely followed by all the objects in the room except for the couch lifting up as if there was no gravity before a wave of power rippled from her body and the objects crashed to the floor.

“My, my you are an interesting midgardian.” Loki said looking down at her before his thoughts were broken by another voice.

“Get your hands off her reindeer games!” Tony yelled as he quickly walked around the couch to stand in front of them and noticed the trashed state of the room. “I see her headache broke, Jarvis lights please.”

“She came to me.” Loki snarked as he raised his hands up in surrender, the AI turning the room lights back on and bringing the window shades up again.

“Mmn…Tony I hate your bright lights.” Y/n complained as she snuggled deeper into Loki’s neck, which caused him to smirk at Stark.

“Brother what have you done?” Thor demanded as he walked over with Loki’s muzzle in hand.

“She craved my touch, I couldn’t turn her down.” Loki grinned as he spoke.

     Y/n took a deep breath and noted the foreign but comforting scent, she pulled away and looked at Loki. She studied his features before looking into his eyes, he scowled as he felt another presence inside his mind. Loki let out a growl as she quickly sifted through his many memories, and he shoved her off his lap, he stood quickly and glared at her.

“Get out of my head witch!” He snarled, only to be met with a bright smile from her as she stood.

“You will stop hiding yourself. Thank you for your help, I owe you.” She said cryptically before walking off.

“Sentiment.” Loki sneered bitterly before Thor muzzled him, leading him out of the tower. Tony sighed and combed a hand through his hair before following the brothers.


	2. Cold Hands: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has another encounter, off world, with his little migraine sufferer.

     Loki stood before a man dressed in rather colorful clothes, and that was putting it as politely as possible. He gathered that the man was called the Grandmaster and was the leader of this place called Sakaar.

“Oh, it’s you.” The Grandmaster said with a smile as he studied Loki, walking a circle around the God of Mischief. “I see why she named you as her price. Take him to the seer, she will be happy to have you.” 

     Loki raised his eyebrows as the Grandmaster waved him and the person who held the control for his obedience disk off. He was prodded to move forward down the hallway to the left.

* * *

“Seer of Sakaar?”

     You blindly give a gesture for the speaker to approach though you kept your eyes closed, tired from a day of people bothering you about the future or the character of slaves, fighters and the like. Footsteps echo in your ‘throne room’ as the speaker approached with their captive.

“The Grandmaster has sent you a gift.”

     You open your eyes which are met by the sight of a man and Loki. You sit up on your ‘throne’ and take in the lovely sight that is Loki, unable to hide the eager happiness in your eyes nor keep the smile from your lips.

“So he has, and a such a lovely specimen too.” You say as you hold your hand out for the control to the obedience disk which is promptly handed to you, then you give a dismissive gesture the man who delivered Loki to you, “Tell the Grandmaster of my gratitude.”

     You silently study Loki until you both are left alone, then lean your arm on the side of the your throne and smile.

“Loki, of Asgard. It’s nice to see you again.” You say, still smiling.

“I’m sorry, have we met?” He asks with narrowed eyes.

“Oh yes, and I have missed your cold hands.” You reply and wait eagerly for his reaction.

“You!” It had taken him a moment to place you, but then he frowned. “Shouldn’t you be on Earth? What are you doing here?”

“Ah, I have the Grandmaster’s champion to thank for traveling here.” Your tone bitter but gained its happy quality with your next words. “Now that you are here though, it will not be long before I am able to return to Earth. Now come here so I can remove that disc.”

     Loki did not need to be told twice, he moved forward and bent over so that you could reach the disk on his neck.

“You trust me?” He questioned once the disk had been removed.

“Yes, of course.” You answered immediately without thought. 

* * *

     Within a week a routine had been established between Loki and you, he would check on you in the morning and evening but otherwise was off doing whatever he wished. The first few times you had requested him to be with you during a migraine he had refused only to be met with an escort of guards and a new obedience disk. Loki would never admit it but he enjoyed easing the pain of your migraines with his hands, it was the first time someone had liked something that came from his Jotun blood.

     The day that Thor arrived Loki burst into your room, stalked over to you and held by the shoulders as he looked down at you with an angry expression.

“You knew Thor would arrive?” He asked though it came out as a demand.

“Yes.” You answered him with confusion as to why this bothered him.

“…yet you bargained for me, why?” He did not bother hiding his suspicion.

“I chose you because I like you.” You replied with a tone indicating that you thought that you liking him was obvious as you hadn’t tried to hide your fondness for him at all.

     Loki looked a bit stunned, like he didn’t know how to feel about that and he couldn’t successfully push down the warmth he felt at your reason. Loki pulled you into a hug and discreetly nuzzled into your neck.

“Sentiment.” He murmured lowly.


End file.
